Naruto Shippuden: Tale of Sasuke Uchiha
by LeCrazyWaffle
Summary: 12 years after the events from Naruto Shippuden,a lone man tries to find a reason to live. I must warn you that this story doesn't follow the manga. Don't forget to review.Enjoy!Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in any shape or form,Aki Haruno/Uchiha is my product but you can use her,I wont charge anyone for stealing author rights,I promise :) Check out The Walking Dead: Hell on Earth
1. Chapter 1

"_Sasuke, stop this madness!" Naruto screamed as he was exchanging punches with Sasuke. _

" _I can't,…. And I won't." coldly responded to Naruto's words, Sasuke pulled out his katana and tried to cut Naruto in half. Naruto dodged the katana and when he jumped to a safe distance, he said:_

"_You don't leave me much choice Sasuke, I have to kill you. I'm sorry." Naruto formed his Rasengan while Sasuke activated his Chidori._

"_I'm not", Sasuke responded and dashed towards Naruto…._

**12 years later**

"Hello group! Welcome to the Fourth Shinobi War Museum. Today is the 10-th anniversary of the war's ending. Today is the day when the great shinobi Kakashi Hatake and today's hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves Sakura Haruno defeated Madara Uchiha. After the victory that costed many lives, including the life of the Leaf Jinchurikki Naruto Uzumaki and the demise of the entire Hyuga clan, peace was finally achieved. Now, if you would join me, you can see and hear the whole story about the War" said the tourist guide.

A group of young people followed the guide eager to learn some history. However, one dark figure that perfectly blended in the crowd decided to leave the museum because he knew already what happened. He experienced the horrors of the war and he acted like one.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor of the Leaf Village. He tried to avoid being recognized, though no one was searching for him because the ANBU Black Ops records claimed he was dead. Clearly the records were wrong.

Sasuke has led a life of a fugitive and he managed to survive, but the memories, happy and…bad won't leave him be…

**Flashback**

_After the explosion caused by the Rasengan and the Chidori, Naruto and Sasuke were exhausted._

"_Sasuke, please surrender. I'm only telling this because you're my friend, because I know what is good for you." Naruto said looking at Sasuke ._

"_Then..unh…if you do know what's good for me…" Sasuke mocked Naruto while raising his katana._

"_Then you know that I just…" Sasuke activated the lightning in his katana, when Kakashi and Sakura appeared._

"_Want to be left…"_

"_Sasuke don't!" Kakashi and Sakura yeled together._

"_ALONE!" Sasuke screamed while slashing Naruto's torso inflicting a fatal wound. Naruto remained lying on the grass covered in his own blood._

"_No…"_

"_No, no, no, Naruto! What have I done! NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed while holding Naruto's lifeless body to Kakashi's surprise. But Sakura did a mystical hand sign and said: " Sasuke, I..I love you… but this…"_

"_Naruto, please forgive me, please…." Sasuke told to Naruto's corpse while…crying._

"_Sasuke Uchiha, you are cursed for what you've done in the past and now. Forbidden Jutsu: Chakra Blindness!" Sakura yeled and in the next moment a beam of pure light pierced through Sasuke's body causing him tremendous pain._

" _Sakura, what have you done?" Kakashi asked._

" _It's a jutsu that Lady Tsunade taught me when I was training, it seals someone's chakra and he cannot use it for a long time.." Sakura answered while pitying Sasuke._

" _I'm powerless now! I cannot use any jutsu, I'm nobody!"_

**Flashback end**

"Hey, you!" Sasuke was yelling at a carriage driver.

"I have a name, and it's Hideo. What do you want?" the driver responded with arrogance.

"Do you know a very large place unpopulated place, a place where no one can disturb me?" Sasuke asked Hideo.

"Well, the only place that fits your description is the Land of Frost, but it's very cold there."

"It will do."

"Do you need a ride to your destination,? It will cost, you know."

"Yes, I need. Money isn't the problem" Sasuke responded. He would go anywhere to be far away from the Konoha.

**Konohagakure, the Hokage Residence**

Sakura Haruno, the sixth Hokage, was doing paperwork in her office. Her advisors, Kakashi Hatake and Shino Aburame, were helping her.

"Lady Haruno, ther.." before Shino could finish his sentence, Sakura interrupted him by saying: "Shino, call me Sakura. Please don't get upset for not listening to you. We are still friends, aren't we?" Sakura smiled.

Shino noticed her smile and said: " Of course, Lad… I mean Sakura. We are friends. So, about the trading deal with the Land of the Wind, there has been a small…"incident"…"

"What kind of incident?" Sakura ask curiosly.

"Apparently, there has been a fight over a group of merchants from the Leaf, and the Sand, but my sources say the cause of the fight are some personal reasons."

"Well, then, it isn't my concern. Shino, please go there and bring order to the merchants, especially from the Leaf."

"Yes, Hokage, I'm on my way", Shino then left the office.

"Sakura…"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura, I'm not your sensei anymore, and it's about your daughter Aki"

Sakura sighed, knowing that she neglected her because of her job. Suddenly, a young girl enters the office and asks Sakura:

"Mother, you told me that you would train with me tonight!"

"I know Aki, I know. I'll train with you tomorrow, I promise"

The girl exited the office angrily. Aki knew that her mother will not train with her tomorrow.

" I wonder if she would care if I just run away!" Aki thought in herself and went to her home.

"It is so hard raising a wannabe-shinobi child and performing a duty as the hokage. I mean, her father died…"

"You and I know very well that Sasuke is still alive. You even told her that!"

Silence.

"Sakura, you must show Aki that you still care about her."

"I know. You're dismissed Kakashi. Attend to your other duties, I must think."

"As you wish" Kakashi left, leaving Sakura to work.

"So many years has passed", Kakashi said to himself, "everything has changed since the end of the war. Sakura has become the Hokage and Shion… well, she's probably training right now."

After Naruto died, lady Shion, who was very close to Naruto, being engaged to him, asked Kakashi to train her to become a ninja, so she could defend herself. She knows the Multi-Shadow clone Jutsu and the Rasengan.

Kakashi was surprised because he saw her in the Hokage Residence.

"Lady Shion!"

"Hello Kakashi-sensei" Shion coldly greeted Kakashi. Since Naruto died, she….changed her view on life. Like Sakura and Kakashi, she also believes that Sasuke is alive, and if he is, she's going to hunt him down.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in the Land of Demons attending your duties as a priestess?"

" I came with an escort, though I don't need one. I came here because I wanted to see my friends"

"Well, Sakura can't accept you now, but you're welcome to stay", Kakashi knew she was filled with anger towards Sasuke, and he tried to save her from the curse called vengeance.

**Land of Frost, unknown abandoned village**

It's been days since Sasuke was left by Hideo in the Land of Frost.

He was training there, more precisely, tried to recover some of the powers which Sakura blocked twelve years ago. So far he could successfully perform the Fire Ball technique and the Chidori.

He walked to an edge of a snow cliff and tried to perform the Chidori Senbon. But even though he was focused, he couldn't do it.

Suddenly the edge was crumbling and Sasuke fell from 50 metres height in the thick snow. When he fell he was almost buried alive within the snow.

"This place is cold" Sasuke thought in his mind, " I came here to die, to be forgotten. This place is cold,…..cold like my corrupted heart….why doesn't it stop beating?"

"Because you must live Sasuke" suddenly said a voice that was similar to Naruto's. In the next moment, Naruto's face appeared in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto! I… If I see you, then I'm probably…"

"You are not dead Sasuke, but you are very close to death. Your life still has a cause, you still have a reason to live…"

"What reason?...I betrayed everyone I loved, and I killed you"

"Listen to me Sasuke" Naruto's voice was getting more serious, " Soon a person very close to you will ask for your help. Do not refuse, Sasuke."

"Who? What? Naruto… why are you helping me even in the afterlife?"

"Because you're my friend" those were Naruto's last words. Sasuke managed to dig himself up from the snow and then he headed towards the ghost village. He found a house and he sat there and said to himself outloud:

"Alright, Naruto. I'll live….."

"But for what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Konohagakure, Training field**

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

In the next moment, Aki created a large fire ball that dashed through the field. She was training on her own.

"Well, it did left a mark on the trees…" Aki said outloud for herself.

"I'm sure that my father could teach me some fire techniques if he was here."

Aki knew exactly who was her father. Sasuke Uchiha, the last living member of the Uchiha clan, the traitor of the Leaf. Shion told her that her father was and he still is an evil man, but Aki refused to believe that. She believed that Sasuke was a hero who killed the legendary Sanin Orochimaru.

Later she went to the Hokage Residence to ask her mother to supervise her training.

"Not now Aki, later. I promise"

When she left her mother's office, she started crying.

"Promise, promise, always empty promises." She tought to herself.

Aki went to her house and then into her room. She had a picture of the Team 7 when her mother was at Aki's age. She also had Sasuke's portrait.

Aki was packing up, ready to leave the Leaf village.

"I am the daughter of the sixth Hokage, Sakura Haruno. And I will find a sensei to train me. Maybe even Sasuke himself!"

She packed some food, clothes, Sasuke's portrait and some money for a ride. She was planning to sneak in someone's carriage or vehicle and run away.

**Fourth Shinobi War Museum**

Hideo was looking at pictures and paper boards of the War. He was interested in everything about the shinobi's. He wanted to be a ninja when he was little, but he didn't passed the Academy. Nevertheless, he respected their duty and honored them.

When he left the museum, he got up on his carriage, not knowing that Aki was in them.

Hideo was a long way from the village and he wouldn't notice Aki if she didn't sneezed.

"Girl, step out of my carriage right now or else" Hideo demanded.

"But I am looking for Sasuke Uchiha" Aki responded.

"Girl, I know who he is, but I don't know how he look's like"

"Here" Aki showed the portrait of Sasuke. Hideo was quite shocked because in the portrait he recognized the man who asked him to leave the Konoha.

"That's SASUKE?!"

"Do you know where he is? I have money, you know."

" Yes, I know where he is, I'll take you there"

"Thanks"

**The Hokage Residence**

" So, how are you doing? Still training?" Sakura asked.

" Yes, and I'm moving on to Summoning Jutsu's" Shion replied.

" That can be hard, you know"

" Yes, I heard of a story that Jiraya, who trained Naruto 15 years ago, throwed him in a hole who knows how deep forcing him to do the Summoning"

"Heh" Sakura laughed " Lady Tsunade wasn't kind to, if you ask me."

" Sadly, all three of them are now dead" Shion replied.

" I know"

"And I won't find peace until Sasuke pays for his crimes."

Sakura knew how badly Sasuke hurt Shion, but deep in her heart, Sakura wished that Sasuke remains safe from everyone. She loved him in the past, and she loves him even now.

**Land of Frost, unknown abandoned village**

"This is where I left him. Good luck finding him" Hideo said and he got up on his carriage.

" Thank you" Aki said and Hideo left.

Aki entered the village in hope of finding Sasuke. A storm was coming and she needed to find Sasuke quick.

" Heloooo? Anybody hereee?" Aki asked in hope of getting a response.

" Damn it Sasuke, wher…" Aki suddenly noticed a dark figure in a large hut.

" That's probably him" Aki thought in herself, " Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to see who is calling him. When he saw Aki he asked, "Who are you?"

Aki stood there like a statue because she was excited of meeting her father for the first time.

" I, ummm. I don't know how to say it…."

Sasuke noticed that she had Sakura's face, but he started getting impatient…

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked her for the second time.

"Ummm, I'm… I'm your daughter" Aki said that feeling relieved.

Sasuke stood there in a shock. He knew that 12 years ago, he spent a night with Sakura, but he didn't expected that she would give birth to…. his child.

" I know how you feel, you maybe didn't even knew if I existed or something bu…"

"Show me you Sharingan" Sasuke interrupted her.

" I'm sorry, what?" Aki was confused because she didn't heared him.

"If you really are my…my daughter, show me your Sharingan"

"Ok…." Aki closed her eyes and in the next second she opened them with an activated Sharingan.

**Flashback, 6 years ago**

"_Mommy, mommy!" the young Aki was calling her mother, Sakura._

" _Yes, Aki what is it?"_

"_Mommy, other kids hate me!" Aki was crying._

" _Why sweetie?"_

" _Because of my eyes!" Aki had the Sharingan in her eyes at this moment._

" _They say that my eyes are evil. That my eyes are a curse!" Aki yeled._

"_Aki, your eyes are a blessing, not a curse. And they aren't evil. Your father has them" Sakura responded._

" _They say that my father was evil too!"_

" _Aki, your father wasn't evil, he was just… misguided. A victim of those times. Now, come here for a hug. I'm with you, okay. Don't cry._

" _Alright mommy"_

**Flashback end**

" Please, father. I want you to train me!" Aki yeled.

Sasuke was going to refuse, but he remembered Naruto's words. He didn't want to let down Naruto.

Sasuke thought in himself " She's annoying as her mother", and finally he said:

" I'll train you. But first you have to answer my questions."

"All right"

"Why did you ran away from your mother?"

" My mother doesn't train me because she is too busy. She doesn't know how badly I want to be a shinobi." Aki replied.

"Do you know the costs of being a shinobi? Do you know what sacrifices you have to make?"

Aki tried to respond, but Sasuke said:

" Clearly, you don't know"

Aki was silent and expected another question from Sasuke.

" Do you know what I've done as a shinobi?"

" A part, yes" Aki replied.

" I worked for Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, destroyed an entire clan, betrayed your mother, killed my best friend , all of that just to become blind to most of my powers."

" But you did regain some, didn't you?"

"Yes, but why do you want me to train you?" Sasuke asked.

" Because you're my father and because you're…..Sasuke"

**Konohagakure, the Hokage Residence, 2 weeks later**

"Have you found her?" Sakura asked the ANBU operative.

" I'm sorry my Lady, but no"

" Then go find her, don't waste time!" Sakura demanded.

" Sakura, you have a letter." Said Kakashi.

" Now what Kakashi, can't you see that I…"

" It's from your daughter"

" What? Give it to me!" Sakura yeled.

_Dear mother,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't been able to communicate with you. But don't worry, I am fine. I'm with my father, Sasuke. He is training me to become a shinobi. I now know a lot new techniques, so please don't be mad at me. I love you._

_Aki_

Sakura was shocked knowing that she's with Sasuke. She couldn't believe that her own daughter would do that.

" Oh, Aki. Why are you doing this to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Konohagakure, somewhere in the village**

"I can't believe it!" Hideo screamed.

"I had that Uchiha scum and I left him in the Land of Frost!"

"Then, I left the Hokage's daughter there. Well, back then I didn't knew that she was the Hokage's daughter. I've tried to tell the Hokage the truth, but she doesn't receive anyone now. Damn! "

Hideo was thinking. No one believed his story, but...

" I think I know the right person who would gladly accept me and my information" Hideo said that with an evil grin on his face.

**Land of Frost, unknown abandoned village**

Aki was training how to perform the Chidori, and so far she could do 3 charges in the same day. Sasuke noticed that and started to remember his training with Kakashi…..

**Flashback, 15 years ago**

" _Two charges, Sasuke", Kakashi said, " that's your limit."_

_Kakashi was looking at a giant rock and two massive holes that Sasuke created with his Chidori._

" _What will happen if I try to use it for a third time?", Sasuke asked._

"_Well , you would fail and your chakra would drain. In the worst case, you'll die if you do that" Kakashi warned him._

_But, at the Valley of the End, Sasuke fought Naruto and in their ultimate forms he did perform the third Chidori with the help of his Curse mark…_

**Flashback end**

"Alright Aki, I think that's enough for today, you should rest" Sasuke said.

"Okay, dad, but only for an minute" Aki responded.

" She's so concentrated on her training", Sasuke thought in himself, " Heck, she is more devoted to training than I was at her age."

" She is marvelous. Well, Aki IS related to me."

"Aki, you are a good daughter and even better student. I think I'm not worthy your training and your time." Sasuke said that to Aki.

"Dad, I didn't come from the Leaf village just to hear your excuses. You are Sasuke Uchiha, and no matter what they tell about you, I am proud to be your daughter. So… shall we continue my training?"

"Alright, the next lesson is to spar against me" Sasuke then picked up his katana.

"Well, that should be a piece of cake!" Aki yeled with a smile.

In the next moment, Aki attacked Sasuke with her kunai's. Sasuke successfully dodged her attack and kicked her in the stomach.

Aki was stunned, but she stood up and dashed towards Sasuke. This time, Sasuke had to defend himself with his blade. After Sasuke jumped to a tree, both of them activated their Chidori's. Sasuke's Chidori was blue, but Aki's was blood red.

The clash of the Chidori's was so full of energy that the snow in the radius of 5 metres started to melt.

" Aki will surpass me, that's guaranted" Sasuke said that in his mind.

After only 3 seconds, Aki's Chidori overpowered Sasuke's and she managed to hit his shoulder.

Fortunately, the Chidori was weak after the clash, so Sasuke was lightly injured.

"Sorry for that" Aki whispered with a grudge.

" No need to feel guilty. Feel proud, because you are now officially stronger than me" Sasuke started to bandage his arm.

"Really? Yay!" Aki yeled with joy.

**Konohagakure, the Hokage Residence**

"Sakura! Wait!" Shion yeled.

Sakura, who was on her way to the office, stopped walking.

" What is it, Shion?"

"Sakura, why isn't the ANBU searching for your daughter?"

"I ordered to stop the search"

Shion didn't expect to hear those words from Sakura.

" What? But why?"

" Because Aki sent me a letter and she informed that she's fine"

"What is she doing? Does she have someone to look after her?"

"She's training… with Sasuke"

Shion's eyes were full of hatred.

" How could you let her be with him?! He is the worst missing-nin in the country. He is a criminal!"

" I don't believe Sasuke would hurt her. He has a good heart and she is his daughter"

"Sakura, I knew your heart was soft, but I didn't know your mind is soft too. I'm leaving."

" Shion, wait!" Sakura yeled as Shion left the office. She went towards the exit of the residence. However, at the exit was Hideo, who was hoping that Lady Shion, the Priestess would listen to him.

" Lady Shion! I have some important information!"

" Who are you?"

" My name is Hideo, a simple carriage driver"

" And why should I listen to you?"

" Because I know where Sasuke Uchiha is"

Shion grabbed Hideo and lifted him up.

" Speak now, or I'll personally throw you out!" Shion screamed angrily.

" He is the Land of Frost, in an abandoned village, I s-swear!"

"Alright" ,Shion dropped him, " But if you're lying, I am going to make you pay for the lie"

" I swear! It's the truth!"

"Take me there" Shion ordered.

" I… as you wish, Lady Shion"

**Meanwhile…**

Sakura was sitting at her table in the office. She knew already where Sasuke was. She managed to trace the origin of the letter to the Land of Frost.

" With all these Hokage duties, I forgotten my own daughter" Sakura said that outloud for herself.

"I neglected her and always made promises. No wonder she ran away."

"This is not the time for thinking, it's time to act. Training Aki is my job. The Leaf can survive without me for a few days."

Sakura equipped herself with ninja gear and went out. She met Kakashi who was very surprised seeing her outside.

"Sakura, where are you going?"

"To the Land of Frost. I will find my daughter. Kakashi, you'll be the Hokage for now."

"I understand. Good luck"

**Land of Frost, few days later…**

Sasuke was sparing against his daughter, but then he unexpectedly stopped.

"Aki, you are great with a kunai, but you let your guard several times. That can mean the difference whether you'll live or be killed."

"Dad, how does someone become a shinobi?" Aki asked.

"By facing ordeals and dangerous situations, I think. You must always do the right thing for the greater good."

"But..." Sasuke remembered Kakashi's words.

"Aki, remember this. A ninja who doesn't follow orders is considered as a scum, but a ninja who abandons his friends is worse than scum. Never forget that."

"Okay, father"

However, an unexpected person came to their training field.

"Aki, please let's go"

It was Sakura, who came to the Land of Frost to get her daughter back. At that moment, Sakura looked Sasuke in his eyes. They both knew that things should've been better after 12 years. Also, they remembered the night that spend together. They could've been happy, but fate decided another path for Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke..." Sakura also whispered.

Aki interrupted them.

"I'm not leaving without Sasuke"

"Sakura, I'll leave you two to talk" Sasuke then went farther to the field, but not too far.

As he was standing on a cliff, Sasuke thought in himself.

"Thank you Naruto, for not giving up on me. I did had a reason to live. I sense that one day Aki would be a powerful shinobi. Maybe now I can find peace..."

Unfortunately, he could not find peace. Not yet. Shion was behind him with the Rasengan in her left hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Shion yeled, " I've searched the entire country, but not even you could hide in this wasteland"

"Soon, you will pay for the crimes against the Five Great Nations, the alliance with the Akatsuki and especially for the death of Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Shion... I've expected Kakashi to come, but that doesn't matter now" Sasuke activated his Chidori.

"I regret the death of Naruto, but you could've save him. You had the power of seeing people's death's. Why didn't you saw Naruto's death? I've overcome my guilt, can you overcome yours?"

The clash between Shion's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori was so loud that Sakura and Aki heard it.

" I hear a battle. Sasuke's in trouble!" Aki yeled.

"Shion..." Sakura thought.

After the clash, Sasuke and Shion were stunned.

"You must die, Sasuke!"

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Sasuke asked.

"I've tried to hide, I've tried to die , and finally, I've tried to be forgotten. I won't let you get consumed by your hatred. So..."

Sasuke stood still despite his wounds.

"I will not fight you" Sasuke said determinantely.

"Damn you Sasuke!" Shion angrily put a kunai down Sasuke's neck, but she just couldn't kill him.

"Damn you..." Shion dropped the kunai.

"Sasuke,... I never thought I would say this, but I forgive you."

Then, something happened. Something terrible...

Sasuke got shoot with an arrow through his chest. He fell down.

"WHAT?!" Shion was surprised.

"Dad!" Aki cried.

"No..." Sakura whispered.

"YES! I just killed Sasuke Uchiha!"said a very familiar voice.

It was Hideo. He shoot Sasuke.

"The worst scum in the history, and I killed him! I can't believe it!" Hideo was full of joy.

"Get away..." Shion angrily said.

"Wh.. Excuse me?" Hideo asked

In the next second Shion grabbed his neck and said:

"Leave now! If I see you again, my face will be the last thing you'll ever see."

Shion dropped Hideo, who ran to his carriage.

"Unh, S..S.. Sakura.." Sasuke murmured.

"Sasuke, please rest. I can help you."

"Heh... You always been a terrible liar.. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you.."

"It doesn't matter, Sasuke. I forgived you."

Sasuke knew that he will soon die, so he called Aki.

"Aki, my child... Don't cry. My time has come. Here, take this."

Sasuke gave Aki his sword.

"Promise me that you must never use it in anger or for vengeance..."

"I promise."

"Good..."

Sasuke looked Aki right in her eyes.

"Goodbye, shinobi..."

"Shinobi?" Aki asked.

At that moment, Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, died. Aki, because seeing her father's death, non-intentionally activated her Mangekyo Sharingan.

After they reached the village, they buried Sasuke right next to his only friend, Naruto.

"Mom..."

"Yes, Aki?"

"Father told me what kind of person Naruto was. He and Naruto were complite opposites, but I think I know what they had in common."

"What?" Shion asked curosly.

"They both had a heart of a true shinobi"

**THE END**


End file.
